1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical scanner that has two rotation disks to respectively carry a plurality of different lenses and Charge-Coupled Devices (CCD) for adjusting resolution by changing lens and CCD combination so that users may select different resolutions to meet different scanning requirements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Optical technology innovation in the past century has spawned numerous optical products to benefit human being, ranging from spectacles, telescope, to conventional or digital camera, copy machine, monitor and scanner. Scanner is an important optical device nowadays. It can scan important image or text data files into computer. Then image and data may be processed or edited for display or presentation use. It saves a lot of data input and process time. Scanner quality and value highly depends on its resolution. Conventional scanner usually has only one lens and one CCD for scanning in a selected resolution. Such a design and structure has severely limited its application and usefulness. When there is a need for scanning of different resolutions, different sets of scanner equipped with different resolutions will be needed. Users have to invest a lot more money to acquire many different scanners. Scanning operation is more difficult to arrange and become less efficient. Scanner manufacturers have to design and produce a lot more different scanners to meet market needs. It adds more research and development costs. All this begs for improvement.